Best Friend, Right?
by The Soul of Rainbow
Summary: Mencintai itu perlu pengorbanan, apalagi yang kita cintai adalah sahabat karib sendiri. Meskipun harus mengorbankan perasaaan. Seperti kata pepatah, cinta memang tak harus memiliki. Yang penting orang yang kita cintai bahagia. Tapi, bisakah?


Summary :

Mencintai itu perlu pengorbanan, apalagi yang kita cintai adalah sahabat karib sendiri. Meskipun harus mengorbankan perasaaan. Seperti kata pepatah, cinta memang tak harus memiliki. Yang penting orang yang kita cintai bahagia. Tapi, bisakah?

Warning : OOC, AU.

Semua karakter di Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Hai semuanya. Di sini S.O.R, salam kenal. Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini.

-xxx-

"Pagi, Naruto kun."

Dan pagi itu pun menjadi sempurna bagi seorang Naruto. Suara dari gadis berambut indigo yang bernama Hinata itu layaknya simfoni yang membuat matahari besinar lebih cerah, burung berkicau lebih merdu, bahkan membuat seorang nenek nampak seperti Shin Min Ah. mungkin benar kata para pujangga, kalau sudah mabuk cinta, semua menjadi indah. Tak peduli itu nenek tua sekalipun.

Hinata melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum.

Bagi yang membawa ponsel, harap segera menghubungi rumah sakit terdekat. Karena hati Naruto telah berhenti berdetak, mencair seperti salju di musim panas.

"Hai, Sasuke kun."

Baiklah, tidak usah menghubungi rumah sakit. Hubungi tukang kubur atau pengurus pemakaman saja.

Hinata berlari kecil, melewati teman karibnya yang hatinya kini pecah berantakan, dan mendekati seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Ternyata lambaian tangan dan senyuman itu bukan untuknya, tapi untuk sang pangeran kampus. Sasuke, pemuda paling tampan, paling kaya, paling populer, dan 'paling-paling' yang lain lagi. Tambahkan saja sendiri.

Pagi yang sempurna kini menjelma menjadi bencana, dengan adanya pemandangan Sasuke dan Hinata yang berjalan bersama. Perjalanan ke kampus layaknya perjalanan ke tiang gantungan. Kelam dan suram.

-xxx-

Mata kuliah pertama ia habiskan dengan renungan. Sejak SMP, SMA, hingga kini di perguruan tinggi, ia dan Hinata adalah sahabat. Sahabat yang sangat dekat, saking dekatnya mereka sering dikira berpacaran. Pergi sekolah bareng, pulangnya juga bareng. Mengerjakan tugas bersama, ke kantin sama-sama. Mungkin hanya ke toilet yang tidak berdua.

Dari kebersamaan itu, tak dipungkiri olehnya muncul suatu perasaan aneh. Ketika melihatnya tersenyum, hatinya berdebar tak karuan. Ketika melihatnya menangis, hatinya pun ikut miris. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengakuinya, benih-benih cinta telah ditabur oleh sang waktu. Tangan takdir telah menjamah hatinya.

Naruto tak buru-buru bilang 'I love you'. Ia ingin semuanya mengalir, agar tak jadi berantakan. Lagipula Hinata tak begitu populer karena sifatnya yang pemalu dan tertutup. Dan yang paling penting, Hinata tidak punya seseorang yang ia suka. Tapi itu dulu, sejak masuk perguruan tinggi, hati seorang Hinata Hyuga mulai tertarik oleh pusat gravitasi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Sejak kehadiran Uchiha itu, hubungan mereka tak lagi sedekat dulu lagi. Dan ini membuat pemuda itu sedih.

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak di tengah lapangan kampus, menyatakan cintanya yang sangat mendalam. Tapi apa daya, rasanya harapan diterima semakin tipis semenjak Hinata semakin dekat dengan sang pujaan hati. Dan ia juga tak ingin persahabatan yang telah terbina bertahun-tahun retak gara-gara pernyataan cinta yang tak lebih dari lima menit. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah memastikan gadis yang ia cintai tersebut bahagia. Pahit memang, tapi ia harus mengesampingkan perasaan miliknya. Cinta tak harus selalu memiliki bukan?

-xxx-

Perkuliahan pertama selesai, saatnya makan siang.

"Hinata, ke kantin yuk," Ajak Naruto pada Hinata yang tengah membereskan buku.

"Aku sudah janjian dengan Sasuke kun," balasnya tanpa menoleh. Kelihatannya ia sudah tak sabar ingin makan berdua dengan sang pujaan hati. Naruto hanya bisa berkata 'ooh'. Inikah sakitnya di abaikan? Pikirnya. Ia hanya bisa bertahan, bersiap untuk menghadapi hal yang buruk. Nanti, apabila mereka sudah jadian, mungkin saja ia hanya akan menjadi sebutir pasir di pantai. Tak diperhatikan, diabaikan, dilupakan.

"Naruto kun, mau makan denganku?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah suara yang mengajaknya.

"Sakura?"

Beberapa orang yang masih berada dalam kelas menatap ke arah Naruto dan Sakura, gadis berambut pink yang tengah tersenyum. Tak terkecuali Hinata. Saat itulah pandangannya bertemu dengan bola mata berwarna biru yang biasanya bersinar cerah, namun kini seperti memudar. Ada makna lain dalam tatapan sahabatnya itu, tapi ia tak tahu, apa makna di balik pandangan sendu itu. Dan ketidaktahuannya ini membuat perasaannya resah. Lagipula, mengapa Sakura mengajak sahabatnya itu makan bareng, tak biasanya.

'Aku ingin kau melarangku makan bersamanya, Hinata.'

"Pergilah dengan Sakura, Naruto kun."

'Aku ingin kau menolak ajakannya, Naruto kun.'

"Baiklah, Hinata chan."

Harapan memang tak selalu jadi kenyataan bukan?

Naruto mengharap Hinata melarangnya, mengharap gadis itu paling tidak terlihat sedikit cemburu. Namun ia tak tahu, ada sedikit rasa marah di hati Hinata saat Sakura mengajaknya makan. Hinata pun tak sadar, dirinya cemburu.

-xxx-

Entah takdir atau apa, meja dimana Hinata dan Sasuke makan bersebelahan dengan meja tempat Naruto dan Sakura. Aura kecemburuan yang kuat menguar dari dua meja tersebut.

"Kau sudah punya pacar, Hinata?"

Tiga pasang alis terangkat mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang dilontarkan pemuda penuh ego tersebut. Beberapa mahasiswi tersedak. Nenek penjual makanan penyakit jantungnya kumat. Inilah kehebatan seorang Sasuke Uchiha, dari anak kecil, remaja, dewasa, hingga orang tua renta pun terbuai pesonanya. Beberapa gay termasuk. Bahkan Orochimaru rela menari perut di depan rumah sang Uchiha demi mendapatkan nomor handphonenya. Hari itulah hari ternaas Itachi. Ia harus opname di rumah sakit selama seminggu setelah menonton secara langsung tarian sang ratu ular ketika membuka pintu untuk keluar rumah. Peringatan, tarian Orichimaru bisa menyebabkan mual-mual, muntah, dan tak sadarkan diri bagi para pria normal. Benar-benar sial kau Itachi.

Ditanya begitu, Hinata hanya bisa tergagap. "Ti-tidak punya," jawabnya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura terbatuk. Ketika mengambil saputangan yang ada dalam saku celananya, tangannya malah menyenggol jus jeruk Naruto. Gelas terbalik, isinya menumpahi celana pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Ah, maaf Naruto. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja."

"Tak apa."

"Tak apa apanya, celanamu kotor jadinya. Sini aku bersihkan," Katanya seraya menempelkan sapu tangannya ke bagian celana yang basah.

"Tak usah Sakura. Benar tak apa-apa. Nanti kering sendiri kok."

Kali ini dua kening berkedut melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Hinata, ada sisa makanan di bibirmu," kata Sasuke.

Gadis yang duduk di seberangnya itu berusaha membersihkannya.

"Sudah?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Sini aku bantu," katanya sambil tangannya menyapu bibir bagian tipis milik Hinata.

"Braak"

Terdengar suara kursi yang digeser dari tempatnya. Sakura telah berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"menjijikkan!" Sakura meraung, dua alisnya seakan bertaut.

"Braak"

"Apanya?" tanya Sasuke yang juga telah beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Hinata hanya bisa membelalakkan mata melihatnya.

"Kau ingin membuatku cemburu bukan?" tangannya kini berada di pinggang.

Sasuke bersedekap, gayanya yang biasa. "Bukannya kau yang ingin membuatku cemburu dengan mendekati si pirang itu?" ia menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang melongo tak paham.

"Kau dan gadis aneh itu apa? Bukankah kau yang mendekatinya agar aku cemburu? Kalau itu maumu, ya! Aku cemburu, kau puas?"

"Kau masih mencintaiku?"

Semua penonton terpaku menahan napas, menunggu jawaban Sakura. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Naruto tahu, Hinata sekarang sedang sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya pecah.

"Ya, Sasuke Uchiha! Aku masih mencintaimu!"

"Aku juga."

"Apa?"

"Aku juga masih mencintaimu, Sakura."

Dua orang mulai berdekatan, hingga akhirnya berpelukan erat. Orang-orang bersorak, kecuali Hinata yang bangkit dari kursinya dengan mata semerah saga. Ia berlari menjauh.

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto berusaha memanggil. Tapi Hinata terus berlari menjauh.

Naruto pun bangkit, saat itulah ia beradu pandang dengan Sasuke. Andaikan pandangan bisa membunuh, ia berharap memilikinya.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya, lalu berlari menyusul sahabatnya sekaligus gadis yang ia cintai.

Sasuke yang tak paham, hanya bisa mengerutkan kening. Bingung.

-xxx-

"Kau bodoh, Hinata," umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri. Airmata terus mengalir menuruni pipi mulusnya.

"Tidak, Kau gadis terpintar yang kukenal."

Hinata mendongak, terkejut mendapati sosok sahabat karibnya tengah berdiri didepannya.

"Na-Naruto kun?"

"Boleh aku ikut duduk?"

Hinata mengangguk seraya menggeser tubuhnya. Naruto segera duduk di kursi taman tersebut.

"Berhentilah menangis Hinata. Orang-orang menatapku seakan akulah orang yang membuatmu menangis."

Hinata terkekeh, ia segera menghapus airmata miliknya.

"Aku aneh, Naruto kun?" tanyanya yang tiba-tiba teringat perkataan Sakura saat di kantin.

Naruto tersenyum. "Ya, kau memang gadis teraneh kedua yang pernah kutemui. Yang pertama adalah ibuku sendiri." Hinata terlihat akan menangis lagi mendengar perkataan Naruto. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, pemuda itu buru-buru melanjutkan, "Namun, karena aneh itulah aku sangat menyukaimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Apa aku pernah berbohong padamu?" tanyanya dengan wajah meyakinkan.

"Sangat sering." Jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Kau memang selalu bisa membuatku berhenti menangis Naruto kun. Terima kasih."

"Karena aku akan dicincang lebih lunak dari adonan tepung oleh ayahmu dan sepupumu kalau kau pulang dengan mata sembab."

Lagi, gadis itu tertawa. "Ayah dan Neji tak sekejam itu kok," katanya membela keluarganya.

Naruto bergidik. "Tentu ayahmu dan Neji tidak kejam, sama halnya seperti dosen Kakashi yang tidak suka dengan buku Icha-Icha Paradaise."

Keduanya tertawa, membayangkan dosen mereka itu tidak membaca buku bersampul warna jingga tersebut.

"Masih sedih?" tanya Naruto.

"Sedikit."

"Apa kau sedih karena Sasuke sudah punya pacar atau kau sedih karena ia hanya mendekatimu untuk membuat Sakura cemburu?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku juga tak tahu."

"Atau kau sedih karena aku pergi makan dengan Sakura?" tanyanya dengan nada bercnada.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis, bahkan Naruto pun tak sadar Hinata tengah tersenyum. 'mungkin,' bisiknya dalam hati.

Hinata melirik jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangan kirinya. Jam tangan spesial, pemberian orang yang spesial di hari yang spesial. "Kita hampir terlambat masuk!" serunya seraya berdiri dan menarik tangan pemuda itu sambil mulai berlari.

"Sabar, Hinata. Terlambat sesekali tak apa-apa kan?" katanya di antara langkah-langkahnya.

"Aku akan terlambat jika dan hanya jika Orochimaru menjadi laki-laki tulen."

Naruto tertawa. "Dan mengapa kau masih memakai jam tangan ketinggalan jaman itu?"

"Kau tidak suka aku memakainya? Ini hadiahmu saat ulang tahun ketujuhbelasku."

'Aku sangat menyukainya, sama seperti aku menyukaimu. Hanya saja aku terlambat menyadarinya. Kaulah yang selalu membuatku tersenyum. Kaulah yang selalu bisa membuatku , aku bahagia. Tak ada orang lain yang bisa membuatku seperti, tak akan pernah. Kau salah Naruto kun. Aku memang orang yang paling bodoh, hingga tak menyadari keberadaanmu. Maafkan aku. Dan terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku berjanji takkan membiarkan kau makan dengan dengan wanita lain. Karena kau adalah milikku seorang.'

'Karena aku benar-benar sangat menyukaimu.'

-xxx-

FIN

-xxx-

Akh, udah selesai? sudah Pendek, gaje pula.

Aneh.

Tapi inilih kemampuan saya dalam hal menulis, karya ini lahir dengan harapan ke depannya saya bisa menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang.

Jadi, maafkan segala kesalahan saya.

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Semoga berkenan memberikan sepatah dua kata nasehat untuk saya.


End file.
